


Wonderful

by burningsoftly



Category: Mary Poppins (Movies), Mary Poppins - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 17:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17605808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burningsoftly/pseuds/burningsoftly
Summary: The view from above has always been wonderful.





	1. Chapter 1

               _“Hello, Bert!” The chorus of young voices greets them from the open door. Evidently the Cherry Tree Street residents had been expecting them. Bert bounds up the steps with his usual cheer, ruffling the boy’s hair and catching the little girl’s hand and spinning her around on her toes. Jack wasn’t usually one for being shy, but the familiarity between the three made him pause. He was only eight but already he knew there was differences between him and the Banks children._

_“Your parents here?” Bert asks in his thick cockney accent, moving towards the chimney with an ease that confirmed Jack’s suspicions: Bert had been here before._

_“Mother is upstairs, and Ellen is in the kitchen,” answers the girl, voice prim and proper despite her earlier giggles._

_The boy nods, “Father told us to answer the door for you when you came. And only you.”_

_“Right you are,” Bert nods back, “it would be a shame to get stolen by a travelling circus or a crew of pirates right before school was starting.”_

_The boy’s face crumples at the reminder of the upcoming school year, but the girl has her eyes fixed on Jack as if she’s only just realized Bert is not alone. “Who’s he?” she asks bluntly, as if he weren’t standing five feet from her._

_“Come now,” Bert chides, bumping her gently with his elbow, “I would’ve thought Mary Poppins had taught you better than all that. This is my very good friend Jack. He’s gonna be helpin’ out today.”_

_The boy raises his eyebrow, but the girl, who had looked a bit embarrassed at the mention of Mary Poppins, holds out her hand for him to shake. Jack can feel his cheeks heat at being put on the spot and fumbles to pull off his hat before reaching out to shake her hand. “Pleasure,” he mumbles, trying to remember the proper way to introduce himself. “M’name’s Jack.”_

_She giggles again, “I know silly, Bert’s just said. My name is Jane and this is my brother Michael.” She gives his hand a firm shake before letting it drop. “Younger brother,” she adds as if it’s important.  The boy, Michael glares at his sister, Jane before holding out his own hand for Jack to shake._

_“There now,” Bert says grinning, “we’re all friends now. And I better get to work. Busy day ahead!” Jack rushed to Bert’s side as the older man began setting up his brushes and tools. Jack had only begun working with Bert a little while ago, but he was anxious to do a good job. Bert was nice to him and he had heard stories about some of the other orphan’s jobs that were not quite as pleasant._

_Jack was vaguely aware of the Banks children standing behind them watching, and when he turned to look at them they were watching Bert with a sort of eager hopefulness. “Might we help you too Bert?” Michael finally asked. Jack’s eyebrows shot up. That’s what they were waiting for? These two children with their nice clothes and room full of toys wanted to help sweep the chimney. Bert turned around and laughed Jack’s incredulous look and the Banks’s hopeful smiles._

_“Not today, I’m afraid,” he said, “all of London’s chimneys got stuffed up at the same time and we’re on a bit of a tight schedule. Maybe next time,” he said with a wink that Jack didn’t quite understand. “I’ll tell you what though. Yours don’t look too bad, should be done lickety split. How’s bout my friend Jack here keeps you company while I finish up real quick.” Jack looked up at Bert in surprise, but Bert just raised and eyebrow and gave him the smallest shove over to where the Banks children were standing. For their part, Jane and Michael looked like they would much rather be spending time sweeping chimneys than spending time with him, and Jack tried not to feel hurt._

_As Bert climbed up into the chimney, the three children sat in a circle on the floor waiting for him. Jack didn’t know exactly what to say; he knew plenty of other children, but they were all orphans like him. He’d never spent time with any children who had both their parents, let alone who lived in a house as nice as this one. “Why d’ya wanna sweep chimney’s so badly,” he asked finally, as their faces remained down cast._

_It was Jane who answered first, looking up at him with wide eyes as if he were crazy. “Well, because it’s wonderful isn’t it? Up in the sky, looking over the city. It’s the most beautiful view in the world.”_

_Jack frowned. He supposed yes, there was a certain thrill in being so high up, in seeing all around for miles, but he still didn’t understand why these two children who seemed to have everything would be so keen to clean chimneys._

_Jane noticed his skeptical expression and scowled, hands on hips. “Well,” she demanded, “don’t you think its magical?” Jack’s eyes widened, a bit scared to answer. No, he didn’t think it was particerally magical, but now didn’t seem like a good time to say so and merely shrugged._

_“I supposed it’s not quite the same without Mary Poppins,” Michael added a bit sadly. That seemed to deflate Jane and she nodded solemnly._

_“Who’s Mary Poppins?” Jack finally asked. Bert had mentioned that name earlier, and he had mentioned it in the past too, but Jack had never had the courage to ask about her. But if Michael and Jane knew her too, perhaps it was okay._

_Both the children brightened at his question, but it was tinged with sadness too. “She was our nanny,” Jane says, “and she was wonderful.” There was that word again, wonderful. He was beginning to think Jane didn’t quite know what it meant. He had never heard of a wonderful nanny. Though to be fair, he had never had any nanny._

_“She used to sing to us and take us on adventures,” Michael says, his eyes bright. “But she left us.”_

_“Why’d she leave,” he asks, “if she was so wonderful?” He regrets asking as the scowl returns, but Jane softens as she answers._

_“I think it’s because we got too good,” she says thoughtfully. Jack can’t help the snort that escapes at her words and he’s not even surprised when she fixes him with a glare. “It’s true!” she insists, voice rising. “She made our family happy so she left to go help other children.”_

_Jack’s brow crinkles, but he stops himself from arguing. That doesn’t sound right, but he’s decided he likes it much better when Jane is smiling at him than glaring. “Bert talks about her sometimes. I think he was sad when she left.” There, that seems safe to say._

_Jane nods sadly. “I think they were close friends,” she says softly, whispering as if it’s a secret. Jack has to lean towards her to hear her add, “or more than friends.”_

_Jack jerks away in surprise, a blush working it’s way across his cheeks. He had not expected to hear about Bert’s love life and to hear about it from the girl sitting across from him was possibly the most surprising part. Jack spent most of his time on the street, he knew things, heard things, about being together. He had just decided that maybe girls did not actually have cooties, but hearing Jane Banks talk about such things was not something he was prepared for._

_Jane just giggled again at his shocked expression. “Do you have a girlfriend?” She asked it sweetly, but he could see the mischief just behind her eyes. She was teasing him. He stammered out a ‘no’, while Jane broke into fits of giggles and Michael rolled his eyes._

_“Stop teasing him,” Michael demanded, shoving his sister’s shoulder, but that only made her laugh harder. Jack watched her laugh as his heated cheeks began to fade. He found he didn’t mind seeing her laugh, he actually rather enjoyed it. And he found just the smallest hint of pride settle into his chest that he was the one to make it happen._

_“Wot’s all this laughing going on?” Bert’s voice is making it’s way down the chimney and soon his feet are visible at the bottom. “Uncle Albert hasn’t popped in for a visit has he?” Jack doesn’t know who Uncle Albert is, but the name makes both the children laugh and Jack can’t help but join in._

_“Now, you tell yours parents that your chimney is in tip top condition, okay,” Bert says once their laugher has faded and he’s gathered his tools. Jane and Michael both nod and follow Bert and Jack to the door. “And you both be good, ya hear. I’ll be seeing you around and I want to give Mary Poppins a glowing review next time I see her.” The children nod again and promise to be on their very best behavior._

_Jack moves to follow Bert, unsure of how to say goodbye. He settles for a quick nod when he feels a hand on his arm. It’s Jane smiling at him a bit sheepishly._

_“I’m sorry I teased you,” she says genuinely. Jack shrugs, then smiles. It doesn’t quite know how to tell her that he doesn’t mind, at all. “Will I be seeing you around too?”_

_Jack doesn’t understand the knot that forms in his stomach as she smiles at him but he finds himself nodding. “Course. Where Bert goes, I go.”_

_Jane smiles again, her eyes crinkling at the corners. Jack takes one last lingering look before following Bert out into the warm morning sun._


	2. Chapter 2

_Jack paced nervously, tugging at his Sunday best suit. This was ridiculous. And reckless. And stupid. And pointless. And embarrassing. And… And… And where was Andrew. Jack had been waiting around the corner from the college for the past twenty minutes and Andrew still had not shown up. This was his idea in the first place and he was late. Jack walked the length of the alley once more, seriously considering just going home. He had almost reached a decision when Andrew finally arrived, running up the street, his jacket open and his shirt half undone._

_“What took you so long?” Jack demands as Andrew finally comes to a stop in front of him, out of breath and working to finish buttoning his shirt. He was already nervous, and Andrew showing up late was not helping in the slightest._

_“Sorry, mate,” he says breathless and with a sheepish smile. “My ma made me stay to clean up after dinner.” Jack rolled his eyes but couldn’t complain. As someone without a mum of his own he was not in the position to comment._

_“Well? We doin’ this or not?” He half hopes Andrew will call off the whole thing. They can go out for a pint, or head down to the marketplace._

_But, as usual, he doesn’t get his wish. “Course,” Andrew cries, slapping Jack on the back and leading him round the back of he college. “You gotta see this girl Jack. Gorgeous I tell ya. She’s promised to be there. And she’ll be with all her gorgeous friends.” He winks at Jack as he rolls his eyes. All of this was to chat up some girl, and Jack, like the hopeless romantic he tried not to be, had agreed to go along. If this girl was attending one of the college’s biggest parties of the year, it was likely she was well outside both their leagues, but Jack had never been able to say no to Andrew’s crazy schemes and clearly that didn’t stop now. He doubted it mattered. Even with them both in their Sunday best, they were sure to stick out like a couple of sore thumbs. A couple of lamplighters trying to mingle with the up and coming of high society. They were sure to be kicked out in a minute._

_“Well, come on,” Andrew urged, holding open a side door. Jack rushed to catch up, slipping inside before anyone could notice. If anything, maybe they’d get some free food before they were found out._

_They made their way through the side halls where they had come in, keeping to the shadows and following the faint sound of music. As they finally came to the main hall Jack’s eyes widened in amazement. He had been in many fine houses in his days as an assistant chimney sweep. Had met quite a few well off individuals in his time, if only in passing. But this was unlike anything he had ever experienced. In theory all of the well dressed, glittering people around him were near enough his age. But in that moment they felt years, miles, lifetimes ahead of him. He couldn’t even bring himself to feel self conscious about his second hand suit: the couples twirling around him were a different species and he was a lone explorer sent to observe them in the wild. There was a chandelier shinning above them, and the girls all seemed to sparkle from the jewels hanging around their necks. Food was displayed beautifully and elaborately along the edges, and even the punch was serves in a glistening crystal bowl._

_Jack looked over at Andrew, wondering if he was experiencing the same sort of giddy excitement as him. But Andrew was focused straight ahead. Jack followed Andrew’s gaze as it rested on a group of girls across the room. Or rather one girl in particular. Jack had to admit, she was pretty. She had soft brown curls and bright blue eyes. And as she spotted Andrew and met his eye, Jack was proven wrong once again. She was smiling at his friend, and moving away from her group to come over to them. Maybe this wasn’t a fools errand after all. As she finally reached them she only had eyes for Andrew, sparing Jack no more than a quick nod in greeting. As the two leaned ever closer together, laughing and speaking in that special way couples seemed to have, Jack realized he would most likely be spending the evening alone._

_He murmured a quick excuse and left the two love birds to themselves. Moving around the room he was suddenly struck by a sense of loneliness. Nearly everyone had coupled off, and despite it working so well for Andrew, he wasn’t fool enough, or brave enough, to try to speak to any of the girls talking amongst themselves. It wasn’t as if he had never spent time with girls before, some of them he even thought might turn into something more, but for all his talk of being a hopeless romantic he didn’t think he’d ever been in love. At least not the way Bert had described it all those years ago. The butterflies in your stomach, the pounding heart, the hazy head, and love sick words. He’d never felt like that over a girl, but Bert had always promised it would happen someday. That he shouldn’t settle until it did. Jack sighed. That was all well and good for Bert to say; he’d already been in love. But Jack was 16 and stuck wandering the halls of a crashed party by himself._

_He found himself making his way up to the balcony on the floor above. Since his early days as a chimney sweep he had always found something comforting in the view of the city from up above. It had taken Bert to show him the magic in it, but it was worth it. Seeing the city spread out in front of him, it made him feel less alone._

_Jack was just leaning against the railing when he heard a slight sniff to his right. He stood up in surprise, squinting in the dark to make out the figure the noise had come from. “Oh, uh sorry, didn’t realize this space was occupied.” He winced as his accent came out thick and rough, even to his ears._

_“It’s okay,” came a quiet reply, followed by another sniff. “I was just leaving.” Jack was no expert, but he was rather sure the voice was coming from a girl. A crying girl. The figure moved towards him and towards the door and he heard the unmistakable sound of a choked sob._

_“Are you… are you okay miss?” He’s not sure what the proper thing to do it. Is it more polite to ignore the obvious tears in her voice? But as he listens to her continued sniffs he knows there’s no way he can do that. “Has… something happened?”_

_He can just make out her outline and the barest ghost of her features by the light of the street below them. He dimly wonders which lamplighter has this street tonight. He sees her shake her head the barest amount before she’s overcome with tears. Her shoulders are shaking with barely contained sobs, and as Jack reaches forward to place what he hopes is a comforting hand on her shoulder she falls forward into his arms._

_Jack freezes for a moment before instinctively wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. He’s not sure if this is allowed, if this is proper, but he can’t just do nothing. He holds her, just holds her as she sobs into his jacket._

_He’s not sure how much time has passed before she finally pulls away. “Oh God,” she gasps with a watery laugh, “I can’t believe I did that.” He can see her wiping away her tears with the back of her hand and he suddenly remembers the hankerchief in his pocket. “Oh,” she says in surprise as he hands it to her, but she takes it eagerly. “I’m so embarrassed,” she says finally._

_Jack shrugs, not sure if he can trust his words to say the right thing before he remembers she probably can’t see him in the dim lighting. “Is no thing, miss, we all have our days every once in a while.”_

_She laughs again, fidgeting with the hankercheif between her fingers. “I seem to be having quiet a lot of them lately,” she says sadly. Jack wonders if she might cry again and thinks desperately for a way to cheer her up._

_“Well, come now,” he says in an overly cheery voice, “look at all those people out there. I’m sure you’re not the only one have a time of it tonight.” He gestures out across the city, places a hand on the small of her waist to turn her out towards the lights below them. He ignores the way his stomach flutters at the contact. “Now I know that probably doesn’t make you feel much better, but maybe it’ll make you feel less alone.”_

_He hears her sigh as they look out over the city, but they’re both silent for a moment as they take it in. “It is rather wonderful isn’t it,” she finally whispers into the dark. Her words are more for herself than him, but they hit Jack in a way he hadn’t felt in a long time. There was something achingly familiar about the words, something innocent. But he doesn't have time to think about it before she continues._

_“You must think I’m a right fool. A silly girl, crying over the smallest thing.” She gives a defeated laugh before leaning against the railing, head in hand. Jack hadn’t thought that at all, but he also wasn’t entirely prepared to discuss feelings with young ladies._

_“What, uh, seems to be the problem,” he manages to ask, feeling clueless. He’s well aware he sounds more like a police just arrived at the scene than a concerned gentleman, but he’s feeling a bit out of his comfort zone. It doesn’t seem to matter though as the girl raises her head with a sigh._

_“This only proves their point,” she cries out suddenly, sounding more frustrated than sad now. “They all say I’m too complicated. Too head strong and too smart. Too emotional and that’s why no boy wants to court me. And here I am crying to a perfect stranger, clearly proving they were right.” She seems to slump in defeat._

_“Well, if you ask me…” he pauses, not sure where he’s going with this, just knowing that it’s somehow become very important to make this girl feel better. “If you ask me,” he tries again, “you’re not smart enough.” He winces as soon as the words leave his mouth and he can see her cross her arms in the darkness. “I mean, to say… I like smart girls. I think it’s wonderful.” Jack wants to hit himself, he sounds insane, but she softens._

_“I’ve never even kissed a boy before,” she whispers, and Jack swallows thickly. Kissing, that’s ugh, interesting. Jack looks down at his shoes, hidden by shadows, not knowing what to say. “Would you,” she giggles nervously, “would you kiss me? Just so I could say I’ve done it.”_

_Jack’s heart pounds. He’s kissed girls before, but this feels different. This feels special, like if he does this it means something. He doesn’t think he can do this. “I don’t know…” he says finally, “I’m not sure it would be right.” Part of him can’t believe he’s just done that, turned down an offer like that. But it’s not just any kiss, it’s her first kiss and it should be special. She doesn’t even know him, he’s just a face in the dark._

_“Please,” she continues, “it’s just a kiss. Just do this for me, so I may tell my friends. It doesn’t have to mean anything.” There’s a hint of desperation in her voice now, and when she reaches up to cup his cheek, he melts._

_“Okay,” he finds himself nodding, and even in the dark he can tell she’s smiling. She leans forward towards him, suddenly stiff and still, waiting. Jack takes a deep breath wondering how this night has come to this before leaning in. Her lips are soft but tense against his, but as he moves closer instinct seems to take over for them both. He finds his arms wrapping around her back as her lips soften against his. He moves his lips the slightest bit, but she catches on, deepening the kiss beyond what he had even considered. His head is in a haze as he finally has to break away from her. Jack can still feel the heat radiating off of her and it takes all his will power to not pull her back in for another kiss. He hears her giggle, breathless and soft before he feels her small fingers wrap around his own._

_“Thank you,” she says sincerely, giving his hand a tiny squeeze. Jack is still trying to collect his thoughts as she moves past him and opens the door to go back inside. He’s momentarily blinded by the sudden lights and all he can see is her silhouette reentering the building and moving towards the stairs. He follows in a trance as his vision slowly returns. As she passes the window, he can finally see the vivid blue of her dress. As she moves down the stairs, he can finally see the blonde curls that had fallen down her back. And as they finally reach the main room again, he finally sees her face in full. He nearly gasps as he finally sees her features. She’s beautiful, delicate and strong in equal measure. But what he’s struck by most is the sense of familiarity. She looks so familiar, but he cannot imagine how he could have forgotten such a beautiful face._

_She turns to face him one more time, smiling, beaming as she sees his face for the first time as well. He hopes she isn’t disappointed. He wants to go to her, talk to her, but she is soon over run by a group of her friends. Jack turns away, disappointed, but not surprised. She did say it was only a kiss. He’s about to leave, to walk home with nothing but a memory and a misplaced sense of familiarity when he hears her voice drift up and above the crowds._

_“It was nothing, honest. We just went up to look at the city. The view really is wonderful from up there.”_

_Jack freezes as his memories suddenly fall into place. Jane Banks and the wonderful view from the roof. How had he not realized it sooner. He had spent years waving to her from the street below her window. It was so obvious now, the bright eyes, the stubborn opinion, the giggles. It had been Jane Banks up on that balcony. He had… his heart stopped at the thought. And she… had no idea who he was. He knew for a fact he had changed much more than she had in the past few years. He was just a nameless stranger to her. He searched the crowed eager for one last look, but she had been swallowed by the crowds. Jack sighed. Maybe it was better this way. She could imagine her first kiss had been with some mysterious gentleman and he could… He sighed again. He had kissed Jane Banks. His heart leapt as he remembered her laugh, the same laugh he had fallen in love with eight years ago. He chuckled to himself as he walked out into the night. The view really had been wonderful._


End file.
